Entre Varia et Vongola
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Les Vongola se rendent au manoir de la Varia pour une soirée "amicale", mais avec de l'alcool, tout dégénère... En bien ou en mal...
1. Alcool, Fête, Varia et Vongola 1

**Je l'ai enfin fini ! Un mois, j'ai mis un mois à l'écrire, mais c'est un peu long ^^' Malgré tout, je suis fière de moi.**

**Disclamer : Le Prince est dans mon salon, Hibari est sur le toit, Gokudera crie sur Yamamoto dans le jardin, Mukuro m'a pris mon ordi, Squalo est dans la piscine, Xanxus explose les murs... Bon, OK... Tout est à Amano Akira...**

**7,560 mots ! C'est mon plus long écrit.**

**Les "NDW" sont les "Note de Wis-chan" c'est comme les "NDA"**

**Parings : Vous verrez en lisant... Bon, c'est juste à la fin.**

**Désolée pour les personnages OOC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Alcool, Fête, Varia et Vongola**

**.  
><strong>

C'était une simple soirée. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Tsunayoshi Sawada, plus connu sous le nom de Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, le seul problème de cette soirée était qu'elle devait se passer dans le manoir des Varia, et tous les Gardiens devaient être présents, ainsi que tous les Varia. De quoi en mettre plus d'un de mauvaise humeur, surtout que la plupart voulaient esquiver cette soirée. Mais Tsuna avait fait preuve d'un rare moment d'autorité, et avait obligé tout le monde à venir. Quel exploit ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il préparait cette soirée pour renforcer les liens entre la Varia et ses Gardiens. Ou du moins qu'ils puissent se voir sans se sauter à la gorge et s'entre-tuer. Voir, dans un cas idyllique, qu'ils deviennent amis. Tsuna se stoppa dans un couloir, et s'imagina parlant amicalement avec Xanxus. Il secoua la tête, non, il se focaliserait sur l'entente, l'amitié, c'était impossible.

Donc, Tsuna arriva accompagné de ses Gardiens, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer ses dernières « recommandations » :

- Mukuro, tu ne provoques personne. Hibari, tu ne te bas pas. Gokudera-kun, tu ne fais rien exploser. Yamamoto, tu ne te bas pas contre Squalo. Oni-san, tu ne te bas pas non plus, ordonna Tsuna.

- Mais... Juudaime..., commença Gokudera.

- Pas de mais, je voudrais que cette soirée se passe bien.

C'était beaucoup demander à ce que ses plus turbulents Gardiens ne se battent pas. Et, qui plus est, il était presque certain que la soirée ne se passerait pas bien du tout. Alors, pour plus de certitude, Tsuna eu un éclair de génie, et demanda à ses Gardiens de laisser leurs armes derrière eux. Comme cela, aucun risque de mort. Enfin, il l'espérait. Mais, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

Bref, ils arrivèrent en vue du manoir de la Varia, qui semblait calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Un groupe d'assassins dérangés étaient sensés résider dans ce lieu. Pourtant, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Aucun cris, ni fracas ne dérageaient la quiétude de ce crépuscule. Et cela rendait l'atmosphère assez inquiétante. Tous s'attendaient à voir quelque chose d'horrible leur arriver. C'est donc, peu rassurés qu'ils parcoururent les derniers mètres les séparant de l'entrée du manoir. Et surprenant, aucune blague, rien ne leur était tombé dessus, et plus surprenant encore, ce fut Levi-A-than qui leur ouvrit les portes. Pas de serviteurs, apparemment, ils s'étaient fait congédier.

C'est ainsi que Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro et Dokuro Chrome entrèrent dans la manoir silencieux et désert, du moins en apparence. Vous vous demandez surement où est Lambo, ou vous vous en fichez comme de votre première chaussettes, mais il a été décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas car il était trop jeune.

Donc, le petit groupe s'engagea dans le hall, qui était, il faut le dire, très imposant. Les Varia devaient avoir l'habitude d'accueillir des géants de 4 ou 5 mètres. Mais, ce n'était qu'un détail inutile, le manoir était peut être démesuré, il n'en était pas moins assez accueillant.

- Allez au salon, Boss vous attend, dis le fan des parapluies en s'éloignant du groupe.

Les sept Vongola se regardèrent intrigués, bon, peut être pas tous les sept, environ cinq d'entre eux au moins. Où se trouvait se salon ? C'était cette question qui se retrouvait dans presque tous les esprits.

- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve se trouve ce salon ?, demanda le Dixième Vongola.

- Ah ah ! On y va à l'instinct !, rigola l'épéiste.

- Réfléchis avant de dire n'importe quoi, idiot de base-baller !

- Je suis certain que c'est par là ! A l'extrême !, hurla le capitaine du club de boxe.

- Peut-être, devrions-nous ouvrir toutes les portes, dit Chrome d'une toute petite voix.

- Kufufu ~ Ma petite Chrome, l'alouette ne peut pas..., commença Mukuro

- Mukuro ! Ne provoque pas Hibari-san, intervint Tsuna.

- Je vais te mordre à mort l'ananas, dit Hibari avec un regard glacial.

- Hiiiiiiiiii !, hurla le Boss de tout se petit monde.

- Le Juudaime vous a dit de ne pas vous battre !, répliqua Gokudera en sortant des explosifs alors qu'il n'aurait pas du en avoir.

- Ah ah ! C'est amusant !, riait Takeshi.

- Un combat Extrême !, hurla Ryohei.

- D... Désolée, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Chrome en s'inclinant.

- Mais non, pas du tout Chrome, lui dit Tsuna.

C'est alors que Mukuro sortit son trident et Hibari ses tonfas. Cela interpela Tsuna vu que, normalement, ils ne devraient pas avoir d'armes sur eux. Il sentit une grande lassitude devant l'attitude des ses Gardiens. Entre les deux qui ne pouvaient se voir sans se lancer des piques, puis se battre et celui qui faisait tout exploser, il n'était pas aidé. Vraiment, il se dit qu'il avait besoin de vacances. C'était décidé, dès que cette soirée, qui promettait d'être infernale, était terminée, il allait prendre de longues vacances, loin, même très loin de ses Gardiens.

- Stop ! Hibari-san, Mukuro, ne vous battez pas..., dit le jeune parrain pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que des regards noirs lancés par les principaux concernés. Mais il essaya de ne pas partir en criant « HIIIIIIIII ! », ce qu'il aurait fait dans une situation normale, mais là, il voulait se faire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, respecter. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout, il s'écria tout de même : « HIIIIIIII ! Ne me tuez pas ! », raté petit Vongola.

- VOI ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Le Boss vous attend !, hurla une voix très reconnaissable.

- Mais, on ne sait pas où se trouve le Salon dont nous a parlé Levi, bredouilla Tsuna.

Au vu du regard noir que lui lança Squalo (NDW : Il arrête pas de s'en recevoir le pauvre), Tsuna allait partir en courant, c'était sans compter sur son fidèle et auto-proclamé bras-droit qui s'interposa entre le squale et son Juudaime.

- Répond au Juudaime, ordonna Gokudera en sortant ses explosifs.

- Go... Gokudera-kun, calme toi, s'il te plait.

- Mais... Juudaime, protesta vainement Hayato.

- VOI ! Faites pas chier !, hurla Squalo, excédé.

Quand le Dixième Vongola et son fidèle bras-droit se retournèrent vers les autres qui étaient bien silencieux, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous partis. Et, derrière le requin, ils virent Mukuro qui entrait dans une pièce, non sans leur lancer un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Les deux retardataires entrèrent donc dans la pièce, et virent Yamamoto assis sur un canapé et riant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire rire ce crétin de base-baller se demandait Smokin' Bomb, Hibari qui faisait la tête dans un coin de la pièce, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, Mukuro qui parlait avec Mammon, aucun des deux ne voulait savoir le sujet de leur conversation, Ryohei qui courait en tentant d'échapper à Lussuria, c'était assez comique, et Chrome assise entre Yamamoto et Belphegor, écoutant la conversation des deux autres, sans en prendre part, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait.

- Ushishishi ~ Les derniers sont enfin là, rit le Prince en se tournant vers la porte.

- Déchets, dit Xanxus d'une douce voix... Pardon, je reprend : dit Xanxus d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- Ne manque pas de respect au Juudaime !, s'emporta de nouveau Gokudera.

- Ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun, tempéra ledit Juudaime. Que me veux-tu Xanxus ?

- Les déchets peuvent rester ici cette nuit, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Cela surpris toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Xanxus était, plus ou moins, sympathique et hospitalier avec le Vongola Decimo et ses Gardiens. Étrange, il devait préparer un coup tordu, enfin c'est ce que pensait Gokudera. C'est alors que Lussuria s'arrêta de pourchasser le pauvre Ryohei pour ouvrir le mini-bar situé sous la table-basse, et distribuer des bouteilles à toutes les personnes présentes. Les Vongola étaient intrigués. Étaient-ils là pour boire ensemble ?

- Mais... Nous ne sommes pas majeur..., se risqua Tsuna voyant qu'aucun autre n'allait faire la remarque.

- Ma ma ~ Et qui sera au courant ? Personne à part nous. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, répondit Lussuria.

- Yare yare, ce n'est pas moi qui paye, donc c'est bon, ajouta l'avare.

- Ushishishi ~ Aurait tu peur ?, questionna Belphegor.

- P... Pas du tout, bégaya Tsuna en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent tous à boire. Et c'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on voit qui tient l'alcool et qui raconte n'importe quoi après deux gorgées. C'était même très divertissant pour certaines personnes qui avaient décidé de rester sobres. Ces personnes étaient Mammon qui comptait profiter de l'état des personnes présentes pour se faire de l'argent, et Hibari qui fut tout de même obligés de boire à cause d'un tour de Mukuro.

OoOoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, on trouvait des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout dans la pièce. Tous étaient quelque peu, ou complétement, soûl. C'est alors qu'ils étaient tous étalés un peu partout dans la pièce, que Chrome se leva, vacilla et déclara, manifestement l'alcool lui donnait plus de confiance en elle :

- Et si... On faisait un... un jeu.

L'idée fut approuvée par tous ceux qui étaient encore en état de parler, ou même de comprendre ce que venait de dire l'illusionniste. C'est alors qu'une question cruciale fut posée : a quel jeu allaient-ils jouer ? Quelqu'un proposa un concours de chant, ce fut refuser à l'unanimité, ils tenaient à leurs oreilles. Pendant dix minutes il y eu un débat sur le jeu, ils furent tous refusés : personnes ne voulait risquer quoi que ce soit pour un simple jeu. C'est alors que Mukuro proposa un action/vérité en riant, il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, a part un ananas bien entendu (NDW : Désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.). L'idée fut approuvée et tous ceux qui souhaitaient jouer s'assirent en rond, donc, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Belphegor, Superbi Squalo et Lussuria. Ryohei Sasagawa était étendu sur le sol, endormi après s'être battu contre la plante et il marmonnait des « Extrême » dans son sommeil, Xanxus ne voulait pas « jouer » avec des déchets, Levi suivait son Bossu partout, Mammon attendait de voir les actions qui seraient donnée, avec un peu de chance, il se ferait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, et Hibari Kyoya chantait à tue-tête l'hymne du collège de Namimori, on peut dire qu'il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Donc, le jeu commença, ce fut Chrome qui prit la parole pour commencer.

- Squalo, Action ou Vérité ?

- Voi ! Action ! Et connard de Boss, pourquoi tu joue pas ?

- Dêchet !, hurla ledit « connard de Boss » en s'enfilant une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon et en lançant le cadavre de la dernière sur son second.

Il y eut un silence suite à ce doux échange. Un silence très pesant. Avant que Chrome ne le rompe, ayant enfin trouvé l'action de ce cher Squalo (NDW : Promis, j'arrête... Pas la drogue, je ne me drogue pas... Mais... heu... J'arrête les marshmallows ! C'est pas bon pour la santé d'imiter Byakuran).

- … Mets une robe que tu devras garder jusqu'à la fin de la soirée..., annonça l'illusionniste en rompant le silence ambiant.

- VOI ! Quoi ? Je refuse !

- Alors... Tu as un gage... Et... Ce serait pire, dit Mammon en sortant son appareil photo pour immortaliser Squalo en robe.

Le squale eut quelque secondes d'hésitation avant de partir enfiler la robe, généreusement prêtée par Lussuria qui étrangement avait une robe rose dans sa garde-robe, (NDW : Si vous n'arrivez pas à l'imaginer, c'est la même robe que celle de Ciel Phantomhive dans Kuroshitsuji -Black Butler-) et de revenir sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Souhaitant se venger le plus vite possible, Squalo se lança en quête d'une future « victime ». Qui allait-il choisir ?

- Voi ! Stupide Prince ! Action ou Vérité ?

- Ushishi ~ Action.

- VOI ! Heu... Boit le contenu de cette bouteille en moins d'une minute !, lança le requin en lança une bouteille de vodka au Prince.

Le Prince rit en attrapant la bouteille, avant de la vider d'un trait. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, il désigna le prochain jouer en lui lançant des couteaux dessus, couteaux qui faillirent tuer les personnes présentes aux alentours. En résumé, toutes les personnes de la pièce avaient faillit se prendre un couteaux dans la tête. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il n'y eu aucune victime à déplorer.

- Ushishi ~ Action ou vérité ?

- Ah ah ! Action !, riait Yamamoto -et oui, c'était lui la cible des couteaux- apparemment inconscient qu'il avait faillit mourir.

- Ushishishi ~ Taille-toi les veines.

Suite à l'annonce de cette action si particulière, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce, sans compter le chant du Préfet de Discipline, ni les « Extrême » que l'on entendait de la part du boxeur, ou encore les « déchets » dont Xanxus nous faisait part. Donc, tout les joueurs étaient très surpris, bon, ils étaient choqués. Et plus important, ils n'osaient pas prononcer un seul mot. Enfin, le rire étranglé de Takeshi se fit entendre :

- Ah ah... C'est une blague ?

- Ushishishi ~ Pas du tout.

- Je refuse. Je préfère avoir un gage.

- Hm... Alors tu dois aller t'assoir sur les genoux du Boss, annonça Mammon.

Pauvre Yamamoto, il en prend plein la tête. Ce ne devait pas son jour. (NDW : C'est surtout une auteur qui à choisit de martyriser un personnage qu'elle adore xD ) Donc, c'est la mort dans l'âme, et avec une tête digne de quelqu'un que l'on conduit à échafaud que le base-baller se dirigea vers l'alcoolique, colérique, chef de la Varia, l'homme le plus dangereux de la pièce avec ses armes à porté de main. Justement, les guns de Xanxus étaient posés sur la table, juste devant ce dernier. Yamamoto se plaça devant le dangereux *********** (NDW : L'auteur censure le qualificatif, elle tient à la vie, et ne cours pas plus vite que les balles de Xanxus) et après avoir essuyé quelques insultes, il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses camarades, et s'assit sur les genoux dudit ***********, le temps que l'information comme quoi un déchet avait osé s'assoir sur lui : le Grand Boss de la Varia, le vrai Dixième Vongola, le... Bref, vous voyez le topo, arrive au cerveau de Xanxus, Yamamoto, venait de se relever, et tentait de s'éclipser discrètement, enfin assez discrètement. Xanxus se saisit de ses armes et commença à tirer sur le pauvre base-baller qui courait pour attraper son katana et pouvoir se défendre.

- S'il vous plait, battez vous dans le couloir, sinon ça va coûter cher à tout réparer, dit Mammon.

Bien sûr, sa demande ne fut pas prise en compte, ou plutôt elle ne fut pas écouter par les deux belligérants, qui continuaient de tirer sur sa victime pour l'un et d'essayer d'attraper son katana pour l'autre, sachant qu'une certaine personne prenait un plaisir sadique à lancer des couteaux sur l'épéiste, alors qu'une autre faisait apparaître des illusions un peu partout (NDW : Je vous laisse deviner qui...), et une autre personne, encore, hurlait des insultes envers son Boss et la pauvre victime. Bref, cette course-poursuite était assez mouvementée. Et elle continua un peu partout dans le manoir avant qu'épuisé, Yamamoto s'arrête et s'appuie sur la première chose qui se trouvait près de lui, c'est-à-dire Xanxus, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Heureusement pour lui, Xanxus en avait marre de courir après un « stupide déchet » comme il le disait si gentiment et il attrapa Squalo, et l'emmena dans son bureau, les autres avaient l'interdiction absolue d'entrer dans ledit bureau. Bien sûr tout le monde avait compris ce qu'ils allaient faire, sauf Levi qui croyait qu'ils allaient faire la paperasse. Ce dernier décida donc de s'intégrer dans le jeu. Tous se réinstallèrent en rond, et le jeu recommença de plus belle.

- Ah ah ! Je l'ai échappé belle !, riait Yamamoto. Alors...

- Dépêche toi, imbécile de base-baller !, lui hurla Gokudera.

- Levi, action ou vérité, annonça alors ledit imbécile de base-baller.

- Action !, dit parapluie-man avant de faire un monologue sur son Boss et comme quoi il devait lui prouver son courage, bref quelque chose que personne n'écoutait.

- Hm..., dit Takeshi pour couper court au monologue barbant, met-toi à genoux devant... Lussuria et demande-le en mariage.

Des cris d'indignation pour l'un et de dégoût pour l'autre fusèrent. Bon, la plupart des occupants de la pièce étaient dégoûtés, ils compatissaient presque pour le pauvre Lussuria. C'est alors que Levi se leva, se mit à genoux devant Lussuria, et commença à déclarer sa flamme au Gardien du Soleil. Voilà la plupart de ses paroles :

- Lussuria, tu es le soleil de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que le Boss ou que mes parapluies. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le pauvre Gardien du Soleil avait manqué de s'évanouir tout le long de la déclaration enflammée qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit le plus gentiment possible à l'horrible demande du Gardien de la Foudre.

- Je préfère abandonner Ryohei-chan plutôt que de te revoir à genoux, et surtout dire cela à quelqu'un.

Tant de gentillesse m'étonnera toujours. Il n'a pas vomi, il ne s'est pas évanoui, il est même resté poli. Lussuria est un exemple pour nous tous. C'est tout de même en boudant que Levi reprit sa place, et désigna sa victime. Pour se venger, il désigna...

- Lussuria ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, dit la victime, pensant que c'était le choix le plus raisonnable.

- Qu'elle personne aime tu le plus ?

- Ryohei-chan, bien sûr !, s'écria Lussuria comme si c'était évident.

Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto durent même l'empêcher de sauter sur ledit Ryohei-chan qui était toujours endormi, et ne se rendait compte de rien. Et même à trois, ils eurent un peu de mal à faire rester le fou à sa place. Le jeu put donc reprendre.

- Mukuro, action ou vérité ?

- Kufufu ~ Action.

- Ma ma ~ Danse avec... Hum... Kyoya-chan.

- Kufufu ~ Plus tard, répondit Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-kun ? Action ou vérité ?

- V... Vérité..., bégaya le Dixième parrain des Vongola, très inquiet.

- Kufufu ~ As-tu une relation avec un personne présente dans la pièce ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Tsuna vit Gokudera dégainer ses explosifs, et jugea plus prudent de bien peser sa réponse. Ou du moins comment il allait la formuler. Bien peser ses mots était la solution de la sauvegarde de la personne qu'il aimait.

- Heu... Et bien... Vous êtes tous de précieux amis, en plus d'être mes Gardiens, répondit-il avec un sourire niais.

Au vu de la mine déçue qu'arboraient la plupart des personnes présentes, il se dit qu'il avait mal formulé sa réponse. Où qu'il avait blessé, par erreur, quelqu'un de son entourage et cela le rendait assez triste.

- Alors... Gokudera-kun... Action ou vérité ?, bredouilla Tsuna.

- Oh, Juudaime ! Je suis heureux de la confiance que vous m'accordez !

Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu ? Apparemment pas.

- G... Gokudera-kun... C'est un simple jeu.

- Alors... Action, Juudaime !

- Ne fait rien... Heu... Exploser... Pendant... Trois jours...

- Trois jours ? Mais je dois vous protéger ! C'est mon devoir en temps que bras-droit du Juudaime !

- M'en fiche... Plus d'explosion... Veut pas de « BOUM »...

- Si vous le souhaitez Juudaime... Alors...

Gokudera ne pouvait rien refuser à son Boss. Un bras-droit très dévoué n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, je sais que tout le monde l'adore ce petit. Bref, c'était tout de même à lui d'emmerder... Désolée pour le vocabulaire... Je reprend : c'était à lui de désigner la personne qu'il allait bien embêter. Le choix était très vite fait, vu qu'une seule personne n'était pas passé à la torture. Vous vous demandez qui est-ce n'est-ce pas ? Ah ah ! Aller, cherchez ce n'est pas dur. Bon, je vous dis qui est cette personne, mon suspens n'aura pas fait long feu... Dommage... L'auteur s'excuse pour cette interruption de l'histoire.

- Donc, Chrome, action ou vérité ?, demanda le bras-droit du Juudaime.

- Oh... On ne m'avais pas oublié..., s'étonna Chrome.

- Kufufu ~ Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait t'oublier ma petite Chrome ?, demanda Mukuro.

- Honnêtement, j'ai eu cet espoir, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ushishishi ~ On n'oublie pas la princesse.

- Chrome ! Vérité ou Gage ? Heu.. Non, Action ou... Heu..., s'embrouillait le Gardien de la Tempête Vongola, tout ça à cause d'un verre en trop.

- Heu...

La jeune fille hésitait : lequel serait le moins dangereux ? Action : elle risquait de faire quelque chose de déplaisant, et si elle refusait, le gage imposé par Mammon serait encore pire. Alors que Vérité, elle devrait révéler des choses qu'elle ne préférait pas dire.

- Vérité, se décida-t-elle.

- Que penses-tu du Juudaime ?, demanda Gokudera.

- Et bien... C'est le Boss... Je le respecte...

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Hayato qui hochait la tête, comme pour approuver les dires de la demoiselle. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas tellement envie de se refaire interroger après, proposa à ce qu'ils reprennent la fête là ou ils l'avaient laissée. Bon, c'est juste que les regards menaçants et son instinct de survie l'avaient poussée à choisir cette option. C'est-à-dire, en buvant encore plus, et en finissant ivre-mort dans un lieu inconnu, et en racontant n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

OoOoOoO

Tsuna était complétement soûl, il se tenait agenouillé devant un radiateur, et déclarait son amour éternel à pour ce même radiateur, comme quoi leur amour ne serait pas brisé par la frontière des différences, qu'il lui serait toujours fidèle, et pour finir cette déclaration enflammée, il demanda sa main au magnifique radiateur. Gokudera, tout aussi bourré, était planté devant une chaise et déclarait sa fidélité à son Boss vénéré, avec un grand sourire idiot, qui faisait pensé qu'il entendait une réponse plutôt optimiste pour lui de la part de ce dernier, mais comment une chaise peut-elle parler ? Hibari venait d'entraîner Mukuro dans une danse endiablée, ce qui fit que l'ananas avait enfin fait son action, sans que ce dernier ne fasse la moindre remarque, bon ce n'était pas trop horrible de danser la macarena au milieu du salon. Et plus effrayant encore, il souriait, de toutes ses dents, Hibari Kyoya, le Président du Comité de Discipline du collège de Namimori, souriait. Et Rokudo Mukuro ne semblait pas non plus très contrarié par ce brusque changement. Enfin, il ne devait pas être très sobre aussi. Enfin, quoi que l'on en dise, ils ne pourraient pas réfuter ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée, il y avait des preuves à l'appui. Ryohei dormait toujours sur le sol. Mammon d'auto-congratulait au vu des bénéfices qu'il allait effectuer. Lussuria monologuait sur un sujet plutôt brumeux, il devait penser être chez un psychologue vu qu'il semblait raconter les traumatismes de son enfance. Son monologue était entre-coupé par des « Ushishishi » du Prince qui se moquait allègrement du pauvre Lussuria, lançant ses couteaux un peu partout, en même temps quand il disait que ce qui avait marqué son enfance était le fait qu'une chaussette avait voulut le dévorer, on ne pouvait pas rester impassible, surtout en voyant la tête désespérée du Gardien du Soleil des Varia. Yamamoto et Chrome étaient en plein débat existentiel sur le choix de la plus belle couleur. Takeshi soutenait que la plus belle couleur était le vert et Chrome pensait que c'était le rouge. Ne cherchez pas où ils sont allés trouver un sujet pareil, ni comment ils font pour débattre sur ça depuis plus de vingt minutes. C'est à ce moment que Gokudera délaissa sa plante et fondit en larme dans les bras de Yamamoto. En voyant cela, Chrome pensa qu'il fallait les laisser, et se dirigea vers Bel et Lussuria pour voir de quoi il parlaient, et en même temps, demander au Prince d'arrêter de lancer des couteaux sur tout le monde, c'est ce moment que choisit Mukuro pour lâcher Hibari et se jeter sur Chrome qui s'écroula, Mukuro était trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse rester debout alors qu'il se servait d'elle comme une béquille. Bien sûr, comme elle n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie sur le sol, elle essaya de se relever, mais son sauveur restait accroché à elle, et la jeune fille ne pouvait se relever avec un poids mort sur le dos et le poids ne semblait pas pressé de disparaître, jusqu'à ce que des couteaux sifflent très près du crâne de Mukuro qui se décida à lâcher Chrome. Sans oublier Xanxus et Squalo qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus, enfin, tout le monde sait ce qu'ils font, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'allais oublier Levi, en fait, il regardait la prise électrique avec passion et répétait « Je mets mon doigt dans la prise... Je le mets pas... ». Il finit par choisir la première option et s'électrocuta, R.I.P. Levi... Non, il s'électrisa, ce qui fit qu'il ne mourut -malheureusement- pas (NDW : Vive les cours de physique -' la différence entre électriser et électrocuter : quand on s'électrocute : on meurt, que c'est joyeux ! *ironie*)

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peut-être un deuxième chapitre, mais pas avant la fin du mois d'août.<br>**

**Voilà ^^ C'est fini, bravo à tous les courageux qui ont fini de lire ce truc, j'aurais dut le couper en deux chapitres... Mais non. Pas envie.**

**EDIT : Chapitre coupé ! Parce que c'était vraiment dur de le lire en bloc comme il l'était.  
><strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Reviews please ! Pour m'encourager à écrire vite et à mettre le Deuxième Chapitre dans les plus bref délais.**


	2. Alcool, Fête, Varia et Vongola 2

**Hello ! Voilà la deuxième partie du précédent chapitre ^^  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer : Le Prince est dans mon salon, Hibari est sur le toit, Gokudera crie sur Yamamoto dans le jardin, Mukuro m'a pris mon ordi, Squalo est dans la piscine, Xanxus explose les murs... Bon, OK... Tout est à Amano Akira...**

**7,560 mots ! C'est mon plus long écrit.**

**Les "NDW" sont les "Note de Wis-chan" c'est comme les "NDA"**

**Parings : Vous verrez en lisant... Bon, c'est juste à la fin.**

**Désolée pour les personnages OOC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Alcool, Fête, Varia et Vongola (Partie 2)**

**.**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus que douloureux pour certaines personnes. Et surtout assez mouvementé. Enfin, ça dépend des personnes.

Gokudera se réveilla dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient très vagues. Il se rappelait de l'action/vérité, et c'était le trou noir. Il essaya de se relever, mais une migraine le fit se rallonger quelques secondes après. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence d'une autre personne à ses côtés. Une tête était enfouie sous les couvertures, seuls quelques cheveux dépassaient, laissant tout le loisir à Gokudera de deviner qui était la personne à ses côtés. (NDW : Je suis sûre que vous savez qui s'est...) Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être **LUI** ! Il ne pouvait y croire. Ces yeux devaient lui faire défaut. Ou son esprit devait divaguer. Oui, ce devait être cela, il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement avoir passé sa nuit avec _ça_. Donc c'était son esprit le fautif. Après tout, lui le fidèle bras-droit du Juudaime ne pouvait pas avoir passé la nuit avec... le radiateur du Juudaime, ce serait une offense... Bon, plus sérieusement, oubliez la dernière phrase, ce n'était qu'un délire de l'auteur. Donc, je reprend. Après tout, lui, le fidèle bras-droit du Juudaime ne pouvait pas avoir passé la nuit avec... cet idiot ! Il était au bord de la dépression, dans un était second en répétant « Impossible... Non... Pas vrai... » pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même. Ce qui, bien évidemment ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Malgré tout ses efforts, ils ne pouvait ni nier l'évidence, ni la vérité. Et cela chassa immédiatement sa migraine.

En se réveillant, Yamamoto sentit une présence près de lui. Pas une présence hostile, juste quelqu'un qui se tenait près de lui. Il décida de voir la réaction de la personne, donc il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. C'est en entendant la personne (NDW : Qui n'est autre que...) qui commençait à intégrer ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Un grand sourire, encore plus grand que d'habitude étira ses lèvres quand il murmura au creux de l'oreille de la personne près de lui :

- Bien dormi, Hayato ?

Gokudera frissonna. Depuis quand le base-baller l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Et quel était ce sourire ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du Smokin' Bomb. Alors que l'épéiste préférait ne pas réfléchir, et agir. C'est ce qu'il fit en embrassant le métis qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Surpris, il se laissa faire avant de réaliser ce que faisait Yamamoto avant de le pousser et de s'éloigner de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, hurla le bras-droit du Juudaime.

- Ben, je t'embrasse pourquoi ?, demanda Yamamoto comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime Hayato.

Cette dernière phrase cloua le métis. Qu'est-ce que l'imbécile de base-baller avait dit ? Il n'y croyait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire durant cette nuit ? Pourquoi Yamamoto lui disait cela ? Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était totalement perdu. Il devait rêver, c'était la seule hypothèse plausible.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, bégaya Gokudera.

- Je t'aime Hayato, répondit Takeshi en l'embrassant pour appuyer ses dires.

Il ne rêvait manifestement pas, sinon il n'aurait pas senti la pression des lèvres de son... Qu'était-il pour lui maintenant ? Il ne savait pas, ou plutôt il ne savait plus. Enfin, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne détestait pas le base-baller, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour celui qu'il avait si souvent dédaigné. Imaginez que vous vous rendiez compte que vous aimez votre pire ennemi, et bien c'est à peu près ce que ressens Gokudera, sauf que Yamamoto n'était pas son pire ennemi et qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou non. C'est en voyant l'expression perdue sur le visage de Gokudera que Yamamoto comprit les questions qui assaillaient le métis. Cela le rendit triste, cela voulait dire que ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille n'était que mensonge. L'alcool délie les langues, mais dans ce cas là, c'était plutôt un problème. Il avait quand même pensé que le bras-droit du Juudaime se serait souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?, demanda Yamamoto.

- Me rappeler de quoi ?, questionna Gokudera, assez agressif.

Une expression de tristesse passa sur les traits de l'épéiste, vite remplacée par un sourire. Il ne souriait pas vraiment, c'était un sourire de façade, Hayato vit qu'il l'avait blessé, et étrangement, il s'en sentit mal. Mais il décida que c'était du à l'alcool et oublia ce sentiments.

- Ah ah ! Rien, ce n'est pas important, dit Yamamoto.

- Si tu le dis.

Gokudera ne voulait pas plus blesser l'épéiste, donc il préféra ne pas en rajouter, ou l'accabler de questions, ce qui blessa Takeshi plus encore que toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser. Malheureusement pour lui les bonnes intentions ne font pas tout dans ce monde. En voulant ne pas aggraver la situation, il l'avait presque empirée. Presque.

C'est donc dépité que Takeshi sortit de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. A ce moment Gokudera commença à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait pu dire au base-baller. Il avait pensé ne pas le blesser, alors que visiblement c'était tout le contraire. Il avait vraiment blessé son crétin de base-baller... Deux secondes. Il venait vraiment de penser que Yamamoto lui appartenait ? Serait-il vraiment... Amoureux du base-baller ? Non, ce n'était pas digne du bras-droit du Juudaime. Il réfléchit encore, et réalisa que se mentir de la sorte ne le rendait pas plus digne du Juudaime. Il ne foulait surtout pas passer pour un lâche. Il n'était pas un lâche ! Il allait rattraper son crétin de base-baller et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'est donc en courant que Gokudera partit à la poursuite deYamamotot en criant :

- Stupide base-baller ! Reviens ici !, hurlait-il dans les couloirs du manoir.

Évidemment, ce n'est pas avec de telles paroles que l'on peut mettre les gens en confiance. Surtout quand on a blessé la personne et que l'on essaye de se faire pardonner, plus ou moins. Et que le manoir est rempli de personnes qui ne sont pas des plus gentilles au réveil et que cet état peut fortement s'empirer à cause d'une forte gueule de bois. Si ce n'étaient que de simples personnes, il aurait pu s'en tirer sans rien de très grave, mais ce n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires, c'étaient des mafieux, et pour la plupart des psychopathes et des assassins. Donc, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer sans dommages. Surtout que tous se jurèrent de le tuer de toutes les façons possibles, sanglantes, douloureuses, longues... Bref, tout pour que le pauvre Gokudera souffre énormément pour les avoir réveiller aussi brusquement. Surtout que Gokudera criait fort, très fort, et ses cris additionnés à de fortes migraines était égal à des envies de meurtres assez... violentes. Il ne lui restait qu'à aller s'exiler chez des moines dans l'Himalaya, c'était assez loin de l'Italie pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Enfin, peut-être pas. Et puis, peut-être aussi qu'il allait survivre. On ne sait jamais, il peut avoir beaucoup de chance.

Maintenant, laissons Gokudera et Yamamoto pour l'instant, le temps qu'ils règlent leurs petits problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconterais tout. Donc, qui allons-nous espionner... Excusez-moi, faute de frappe, je reprend. Qui allons-nous... En fait, espionner est le bon verbe. Xanxus et Squalo ? Non, on sait ce qu'ils font, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Xanxus essaye de tuer son Second. Ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que Squalo a, encore, fait pour provoquer son Boss, mais sachez que Xanxus poursuit son Gardien de la Pluie dans tout le rez-de-chaussée en hurlant et tirant un peu partout, endommageant gravement les murs. Mammon allait encore crier quand au fait qu'ils ne faisaient pas assez attention à l'argent, et qu'ils coûtaient une fortune, que l'argent était quelque chose de précieux et qu'il fallait l'économiser. Donc, nous assistons au massacre de Squalo dans les règles de l'art, je suis admirative. Bon, j'exagère un peu, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, Squalo se contentait d'esquiver les flammes de Xanxus, et accessoirement de courir pour sauver sa vie. Mais, comme bien sûr on parle de Squalo, il essayait d'arranger cette situation en étant très respectueux... En annonçant le plus calmement du monde son amour pour son Boss.

- VOIIIII ! Connard de Boss, qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ?

Bon, pas si calmement que ça. Et surtout, il ne devait toujours pas savoir que ce n'était pas comme cela que l'on demandait quelque chose. Enfin, peut-être que lui demandait des choses aux gens en les traitant de ''connard'' ou ''enfoiré'', c'était généralement Xanxus qui avait la chance de se faire insulter de la sorte, même si les autres aussi se faisaient insulter, Xanxus avait la palme d'or. De plus, les cris que requin, en plus de ceux de Gokudera finirent de réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore, et qui ne devaient pas être très nombreux. Et un nom de plus sur la liste des personnes à assassiner dans les plus brefs délais. Non, on ne compte pas le chef de la Varia, il fait bien assez peur quand il est « calme » alors énervé, vaut mieux ne jamais le voir comme cela, enfin, c'est juste une question de survie. Excusez ce nouvel écart de ma part.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut donc au doux son des cris que s'éveilla Chrome. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut un mur, bon soit, mais il y avait un léger problème : elle ne savait pas où elle était. Manifestement, c'était une chambre, elle devait s'être un peu éloignée du salon où se trouvaient certainement les autres. Mais ce n'était pas un gros problème, elle pourrait toujours se repérer une fois sortie. Non, le principal problème était sans doute le fait qu'elle soit emprisonnée dans les bras d'une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, étant de dos à cette personne et ne pouvant pas bouger, même si elle se doutait de l'identité de la personne. Enfin, si elle pouvait bouger, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger la personne qui dormait à ses côtés, même si la curiosité la taraudait. Malgré ses précautions, elle dû bouger, réveillant par la même occasion son compagnon. Elle essaya de faire semblant de dormir, étant extrêmement gênée et se demandant qui était la personne à ses côtés. Enfin, l'illusionniste ne s'interrogea pas très longtemps, vu que les premières paroles prononcées révélèrent l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait dans son dos. Après tout, avec un tic du langage aussi peu courant comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas le reconnaître ?

- Ushishishi ~ Ma Princesse est réveillée ?, demanda Belphegor (NDW : Vous l'aviez deviné non ?).

- B... Belphegor ?, bégaya Chrome.

- Ushishi ~ Qui d'autre ?, questionna le Prince.

La Gardienne de la Brume rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux quand Bel, juste après sa question, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se dégagea de la prise que le Prince avait sur elle, pour se relever et se diriger vers la sortie, toujours aussi cramoisie. C'était sans compter sur Belphegor qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa le poignet avant de la tirer vers lui, puis il murmura : « La Princesse attends son Prince. » Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre l'illusionniste encore plus cramoisie, si c'était humainement possible.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir, lui dit-elle.

- Ushishi ~ Mais le Prince veut son baiser du matin, protesta Bel.

Chrome se pencha alors vers Prince the Ripper et posa ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier, avant de se détacher très vite, rougissant de nouveau.

- Heureux Bel ?

- Ushishi ~ Évidement.

L'illusionniste lui sourit avant de sortir dans le couloir et s'appuyer contre la porte en soupirant, espérant que ses joues rouges ne se voyaient pas trop et maudissant le Prince à cause des réactions excessive qu'elle avait toujours en sa présence.

- Kufufu ~ Que fais-tu ici ma petite Chrome ?, demanda Mukuro (NDW : Pas possible je croyais que c'était Hibird !) en la sortant de ses pensées.

- J'attends quelqu'un, Mukuro-sama, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Puis-je savoir qui ?

- Euh... C'est..., commença-t-elle en rougissant.

- Laisse ma Princesse, manant !, intervient Belphegor.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?, demanda Rokudo Mukuro, tout sourire ayant disparut de son visage.

- Bel... Mukuro-sama..., essaya de les raisonner Chrome en les voyant sur le point de se battre.

- Le Prince t'a ordonné de laisser sa Princesse.

- Bel ! Ne provoque pas Mukuro-sama.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce Chrome.

Justement, c'était quand on lui disait cela qu'elle s'inquiétait le plus, surtout quand elle voyait son Prince sortir ses couteaux et son sauveur son trident.

- Ushishi ~ Je vais te tuer.

- Kufufu ~ C'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se battre, Chrome attrapa le bras de Belphegor et le tira vers elle en lui demandant de ne pas se battre avec Mukuro. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite Chrome était si proche de ce prince taré, enfin, il casa cela dans un coin de son esprit et commença à partir, suivit par le Prince et par Chrome qui allaient déjeuner, à treize heures moins le quart, on ne prend pas de petit-déjeuner (NDW : Ah bon ? Je le savais pas... J'arrête avec l'ironie, promis !).

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Hibari, qui était levé depuis plusieurs heures, cherchait la sortie du bâtiment en espérant ne croiser personne, il avait de vagues souvenirs de la veille et il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Chanter l'hymne de son cher Collège de Namimori ne l'avait pas gêné, mais danser avec son ananas d'ennemi en souriant comme un idiot heureux était la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver dans toute son existence. Enfin, de son point de vue. Il aperçut vite la porte et accéléra en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Où vas-tu Kyoya-chan ?, demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Je pars.

- Ma ma ~ Tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

Kyoya lança un regard noir à celui qui osait le déranger, qui n'était autre que Lussuria, mais vous aviez dût le comprendre enfin j'espère, avant de se détourner et de partir sans ajouter un mot.

Parlons donc de Lussuria, il s'était accroché à Ryohei et s'était endormi dessus. Le lendemain, le chef du club de boxe se réveilla aux aurores, comme tout les matins, pour faire son footing matinal, mais comme Lussuria s'était endormi sur lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Essayez de bouger avec un poids mort avachi sur vous en vous réveillant après vous être amusé à boire comme des trous alors que vous ne tenez pas du tout l'alcool. C'est légèrement plus compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Et, comme Ryohei ne voulait en aucun cas changer ses habitudes, il décida de réveiller Lussuria, en lui hurlant dessus.

- C'est extrêmement l'heure de courir !

Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, le boxeur voulut le faire bouger en lui donnant des coups de poing, à puissance modérée peut-être mais ils réveillent vite une personne normale, voir les coups assomment la personne, mais Lussuria n'était pas une personne normale, comme tout les membres de la Varia. En voyant que Lussuria ouvrait les yeux, Ryohei pensa être sauvé, c'était sans compter les réactions bizarres de Lussuria, et surtout ses paroles...

- Ma ma ~ Ryohei-chan, je ne te savais pas si entreprenant, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

C'est ça qui fit que ledit Ryohei-chan partit en courant du manoir sans demander son reste, de peur du Gardien du Soleil de la Varia, et c'est aussi pourquoi Lussuria croisa Hibari dans le couloir, il cherchait son Ryohei-chan qui était partit, en courant comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses, depuis longtemps déjà.

OoOoOoO

Tsuna, lui s'était fait réveiller à cinq heure par un Mukuro qui se demandait où se trouvait Hibird, car d'après ce que le Boss avait compris, Mukuro voulait faire chanter Hibari, lui apprendre à massacrer les ananas innocents et qu'il ne trouvait pas d'alouette donc, dans l'obscur logique de Mukuro, cela lui paraissait normal de massacrer « le satané piaf de l'alouette ~ Kufufu » à la place. Puis, le Decimo avait réussi à se rendormir pour se faire réveiller de nouveau par les cris de Gokudera puis de Squalo. Excédé, il décida de se lever, avant de se prendre la porte dans le nez à cause de Ryohei qui cherchait la sortie, puis de se faire percuter par Lussuria qui cherchait Ryohei. Le pauvre, cette journée s'annonçait très éprouvante, surtout qu'il n'avait plus de souvenirs de la veille.

Quand il arriva, enfin, dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était là, sauf Hibari et Ryohei qui s'étaient sauvés entre-temps. Il regarda ses Gardiens pour voir comment ils allaient. Il vit que Mukuro lançait des regards noirs à Bel, qui riait. Gokudera et Yamamoto qui semblaient s'être rapproché. Chrome rougissait quand elle regardait vers Mukuro, Tsuna se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais, vu les regards de Mukuro vers le Prince, il avait dut se passer quelque chose entre Belphegor et sa Gardienne de la Brume. Mammon était très heureux car d'après ce que Tsuna entendait l'arcobaléno allait se faire beaucoup d'argent, il se demanda si c'était à cause de, ou grâce à, selon le point de vue, la soirée d'hier. Lussuria était triste que son Ryohei l'ai abandonné. Et Levi sanglotait des « Boss... Xanxus-sama... », bref, il faisait peur. Donc, le regard de Tsuna se tourna vers son ennemi et en voyant Xanxus lui lancer un regard à faire pâlir les morts, il pensa qu'il était préférable de déguerpir en vitesse. Il demanda à ses Gardiens de partir pour qu'ils rentrent au château Vongola. Il remercia poliment Xanxus, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus tolérer leur présence dans son manoir et le fit comprendre au petit Tsunayoshi en lui tirant dessus. Heureusement, depuis le temps, le Dixième Vongola avait quelques reflexes qui pouvaient lui sauver la vie de temps à autres. C'est donc, presque en courant qu'il partit, suivit de Gokudera qui pestait contre « cet enfoiré il doit le respect au Juudaime », Yamamoto qui riait, Mukuro qui avait un sourire à faire peur sur les lèvres, et Chrome qui semblait triste de quitter le groupe d'assassins.

Mais en conclusion, le Boss se dit que cela pouvait être amusant de refaire une soirée comme ça, ailleurs que chez la Varia. Et il devrait étudier les relations entre les différents membres de la Varia et ses Gardiens, surtout pour voir lesquels devaient rester loin les uns des autres pour la survie du mobilier. Oui, il allait planifier une autre rencontre avec la Varia, et quelques missions, il était certain que la plupart seraient pour son idée. Et c'est fier de lui-même que Tsuna entra dans le château, les autres ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre la raison de la soudaine bonne humeur de leur Boss. Mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient bien aimé cette rencontre, même Mukuro, mais juste parce qu'il avait quelques photos qui pourraient rapporter gros, surtout s'il les vendait à Mammon qui les revendrait, bien sûr il aurait une part de ce marché qui lui rapporterait beaucoup.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Et voilà, c'est mieux en deux parties non ? Bref, j'ai commencé ce qui devait initialement être mon deuxième chapitre, mais juste commencé, et avec la reprise des cours qui approche, je vais sans doute mettre pas mal de temps à le poster.**

**Sinon, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis juin : vous trouvez que I-Pin serait mieux avec Lambo ou avec Fon ? **

**Personnelement, je trouve qu'elle va mieux avec Fon... Sans doute parce que Lambo m'insupporte... C'est grave de vouloir tuer un personnage de manga ? Et de prier pour que le Dieu Ananas vous pardonne d'avoir manger un ananas ? (Cerveau : C'est juste qu'elle s'est surprise à prier devant un ananas en suppliant Mukuro de la pardonner cet acte de lèse-ananasisme, d'après ses dires... Help.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cerveau ? (Cerveau : Le ménage, ça se voit pas ? -') Ah bon, je te laisse alors... *pars* (Cerveau : C'est possible d'être aussi idiote ?) ...**

***reviens* Ah oui ! Reviews pour une pauvre auteur en manque et maltraitée par son Cerveau !**


End file.
